


Demon Conquest - Sammy

by KinknFetish



Series: Demon Conquest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Cage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex, Tongue Stud, Wincest - Freeform, cock piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovered several changes in his brother. Dean's piercings shocked and excited Sam in a way he didn't understand. All he knew was that he wanted more and Dean was more than happy to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Conquest - Sammy

Demon Conquest - Sammy

Dean waited until Sammy had gone through his normal routine of stowing his gear and clearing the cabin. Dean watched his brother's movements and felt the lust building to a fever pitch inside him. He twirled the thick silver ring on his finger that he had procured from a werewolf victim's home several months earlier. Sam finally returned to the large living room and they started to have a few drinks. Dean watched Sam closely as the alcohol finally took effect and his shoulders loosened up and the lines of tension were erased from his brow. It wouldn't be much longer now, Dean was sure of it. A few minutes later, Sam got that kind of unfocused look that let Dean know he was well and truly toasted on the cheap liquor they had been drinking.

Dean moved in on Sam closing the distance between them on the sofa. He held Sam's questioning gaze with his own as he reached out, pushed his hand under Sam's t-shirt and rested it on his flat belly.

Sam drew in a sharp breath at the unexpected intimate touch. He stared into Dean's black inky eyes and felt his breathing get heavier. Dean's hand began to delve lower past the waist band of Sam's jeans. Sam put his hand on top of Dean's thinking that would stop him, but Dean's hand went lower. He moved a finger to each side of the base of Sam's cock. He had slid his silver ring down near the tip of his finger and used it to rub against the thick vein running the length of Sam's cock. Sam felt his cock start to harden and lengthen with the stimulation. He looked into Dean's intense black eyes and wondered what exactly was going on with his big brother.

Dean gave Sam a decidedly wicked smile as he brought him to full hardness. He had his little brother exactly where he wanted him, hard and panting with need. Dean leaned in, kissed along Sam's neck and pressed his tongue stud along his brother's jugular vein. Sam moaned quietly and shuddered in reaction. He wondered when Dean had gotten his tongue pierced.

Dean moved his lips to Sam's ear, nipped his earlobe, then said. “Let's move this party to the bedroom, Sammy.” He stood up pulling his brother with him and headed down the hall to his bedroom.

Sam had been waiting for this to happen. The long months without Dean were over, but this Dean was a completely different animal. As soon as they got in the bedroom, Dean pulled Sam's shirt over his head, then his own. Sam's eyes went wide and his lips parted in an O of surprise when he saw that Dean's nipples and navel were pierced. He started to say something, but Dean shoved him down on the queen size bed.

Sam made a small sound of surprise that turned to a moan as Dean started using his tongue stud to torture Sam's nipples until they were pebble hard, red and aching. Sam tangled his fingers in Dean's dark blond hair and Dean moved up to kiss him rubbing his tongue stud all around the inside of Sam's mouth and across his tongue. Dean unzipped both their jeans, then broke their kiss to strip them off. He wanted Sam nude and aching for him right the fuck now.

Sam moved his hands over Dean's muscular chest. He tugged on the metal rings in Dean's nipples making him groan. Sam's fingers moved down and traced over the metal stud in his brother's navel. It was odd and thrilling to discover that Dean had done these things. Sam wondered what else had changed.

Dean pressed Sam down until he was laying flat on his back. He took hold of Sam's thick throbbing prick and began to stroke it in his large hand. Sam moaned at the sensation as he watched the play of muscles in Dean's chiseled chest. Dean smiled cause he knew how much Sam wanted this, wanted him. He wondered how Sam would react to his big surprise. Dean stopped stroking long enough to grab some lube, then moved back between his brother's splayed legs. Dean went to work on Sam's cock with his tongue stud as his lube slick fingers began to toy around the rim of his brother's pucker. He traced around the anal ring and finally pressed inside. Dean began with one finger as he continued to bob up and down on Sam's thick rod. Soon he had added two, then three pushing them deeper inside Sam's clenching hole.

Sam couldn't believe how amazing the tongue stud felt as Dean worked it all over and up and down his throbbing engorged cock. Dean began to press the tongue stud against Sam's piss slit. He worked it inside just like he'd worked his fingers inside Sam's tight ass. Once, Dean got it in, he fucked Sam's piss slit with the stud. Sam writhed, moaned and cried out that he was going to come. Dean smiled around his brother's cock and kept on working him until Sam exploded in his mouth. Dean was ready for him and swallowed down his thick creamy essence greedily. It had been far too long since he'd tasted his brother.

Sam finally stopped shuddering from his mind blowing orgasm. He focused on Dean who was giving him a wicked smirk. Sam looked down and focused on Dean's long thick prick. Once again his eyes widened and he gasped in surprise as he saw the thick metal ring that pierced the head of his brother's cock. He sure as hell hadn't expected that.

“I knew you'd be surprised. Have you ever been fucked with a Prince Albert piercing, Sammy?” Dean asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No," Sam replied in a low, raspy voice as he stared at the piercing.  
  
"And that's not all, little brother. Here, feel this." Dean took Sam's hand and brought it down to the underside of his cock that was standing straight out from his belly. Sam felt a line of thick metal beads that ran down the length of Dean's throbbing cock with the largest one right at his root.  
  
"This one," Dean said in a deep growl, holding Sam's finger to the one at the root,"is going to make love to the rim of your asshole. You're going to love it, Sammy."  
  
Sam moaned, as Dean ran his fingers up and down the beads. "I'm told that each one can be felt separately as it slides inside you," Dean murmured. "Doesn't that sound amazing?"

  
Sam moaned even louder. He was already imagining the sensation of Dean's pierced prick invading him. He wanted that so very badly. It had been too damn long. “Dean.” Sam only needed that one word to telegraph his need to his brother.

Dean smiled as he pushed Sam's legs up against his chest and raised his hips. “This is what I came back for.” Dean growled as he forced the head of his pierced cock past Sam's loosened anal ring.

Sam grabbed onto his brother pulling hin in close as Dean drove his cock in deeper. Sam moved his body to meet each powerful thrust. He cried out as he felt every metal bead that plowed into his depths behind that incredible thick rubbing piercing. Sam almost screamed as Dean used that large metal stud at the base of his cock to batter Sam's anal ring over and over again. Dean looked down at Sam writhing beneath him, speared by his thick shaft, moaning loudly at the intense pleasure mixed with a sharp edge of pain and smiled wickedly.

Dean pulled out, turned Sam over onto his stomach and pounded into him without mercy letting Sam have the full impact of the cock piercing and beads that adorned his thick pulsing shaft. After a few moments. he lifted Sam's slim hips and pressed his face down into the mattress. Dean jackhammered his cock into his brother while Sam bunched his fists into the bedspread and bit into it with his teeth to stifle his screams of pure ecstasy.

“From this night forward this ass is mine, Sammy. No other man will fuck you and you will never fuck any other man.” Dean growled as he felt Sam's body tighten down on his.

Sam came with a loud scream as Dean buried himself one last time, bit down hard enough to draw blood on Sam's shoulder and emptied his heavy balls deep inside his brother. Sam collapsed onto the bed underneath him. Dean turned him over and straddled his chest. He smiled down at Sam with black eyes as he wiped the head of his cock against his brother's curved lips.

“Clean off my cock.” Dean commanded and Sam did so without hesitation. When he had finished, Dean said. “Tell me who you belong to, Sammy.”

“I belong to you, Dean. Always you.” Sam declared in a raspy voice.

Dean kissed his brother with surprising tenderness and licked the blood off the bite on his shoulder. He got off the bed and went to his duffle bag. He came back and showed Sam what was in his hand. “This is a cock cage. You will wear it until I take it off.” Dean put the metal cage over Sam's dick and locked it securely in place.

Sam didn't protest or try to stop him. This is what he wanted had always wanted. A few minutes later, they fell asleep with Dean curled around Sam's body possessively. It would be like that every night for as long as they lived and even beyond death.

 


End file.
